


Day #10: Marinette protection Squad

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Don't mess with Marinette cause she has a shield
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 222





	Day #10: Marinette protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there is a lot of cursing in this along with violence but not too much. 
> 
> I think.
> 
> You be the judge I guess. There will be the words boy toy but again you be the judge.
> 
> This barely has any Felinette and I think it’s one of the crappiest ones I wrote but eh.

**Felinette Month Day 10: Marinette Protection Squad** ****

Marinette was hanging out with her friends from school. They were having a picnic in the park near her house. They were lucky enough that the school was on break and they could relax and unwind. Too bad they lost track of time and Collège Françoise Dupont let out which meant that the students were free from school. Unfortunately, that left the quantic group vulnerable to the students and they should have known a confrontation was coming to the moment school let out. 

See Alya and Lila and their posse, Adrien and Nino, planned on heading to the park and have a picnic. They had briefly gone to Alya’s house to grab the picnic basket full of their picnic stuff before making their way to the park. Once they arrived at the park Alya quickly gave the basket to Nino when he wasn’t paying attention and when he looked to where Alya was he saw her stomping to another group having a picnic and when he saw who was in that picnic he followed right after.

Marinette was just having a wonderful day with her friends when they lost track of time. Just as Marinette was getting up to stretch her legs someone grabbed her, turned her to them, and slapped her across the face. Her hand immediately went to her face and her group of friends stood up immediately, Felix grabbed her and put her behind him.

“You bitch,” Alya hissed after the slap at Marinette even if she was behind Felix, “Did you honestly think to leave the school was going to release you of all the crap you pulled at Collège Françoise Dupont?”

Marinette let out a small whimper which made Felix grab her hand and give it a squeeze. But Alya noticed the whimper before scoffing and talking again, “Don’t be such a crybaby Marinette, and stop crying crocodile tears with these people, we both know you're trying to get sympathy from them”

“Excuse me but who the fuck do you think you are that you just slapped someone out of nowhere and begin to talk shit about them?” Ruby growled.

“And who are you?” Alya asked calmly while raising a brow at Ruby

This made the others even angrier. Ruby was being held back by Sébastian who had a frown on his face. Felix, with Marinette behind him, began to move to the back of the group before turning to Marinette and whispering comforting words.

“We’re Marinettes friends, Now then,” Allan began, “Who the fuck are you?” 

“The names Alya and if I were you I would get away from that manipulative bitch of Marinette,” Alya stressed, “She’s only going to use you before dropping you for someone else, I mean, why else would she switch schools?”

This made the group of friends scoff at her before deciding to ignore her and began to pack to get out of the situation that if they didn’t leave would lead to two different ways. But this made Alya, along with Lila, angry and so she decided to speak.

“You guys haven’t introduced yourself to us?” Alya pointed out

“Well you only need to know we’re Marinette’s friends, besides your the only one to introduce yourself, what about them?” Jake pointed at the other three in the group.

“My name’s Nino I’m Alya’s boyfriend,” Nino introduced himself. This made the group look at each other. But at the moment that Nino introduced himself, no one noticed Nyx leaving.

“I’m Adrien nice to meet you?” Adrien greeted staring where he could barely see Felix. His cousin.

“And I’m Lila, But I bet you already know about me since Marinette probably told you, mean things about me,” Lila said getting teary-eyed which prompted Alya to hold her and send a glare at Marinette even when she was still behind Felix.

“Actually, Marinette hasn’t mentioned you at all, heck she actually hasn’t spoken much about her past but I can see why,” Rosemarie said getting between Alya and the couple behind her while also putting her hands on her hips, “What with a liar and her dog who are accompanied by two spineless boys.”

This made Alya pissed and she began to scream about how Lila wasn’t a liar and that she wasn’t a dog. Nino and Adrien were standing there awkwardly both not wanting to be part of this. But just as Alya was about to fight Rosemarie someone put themselves in between them. This, someone, was Nyx.

“I suggest you don’t do anything stupid, Alya, or you will regret it,” Nyx said staring at the girl

Alya’s eye was twitching while Lila was caught off guard because this girl looked familiar but she didn’t know where from.

“Oh, and what pray tell, would you do?” Alya questioned

This made Nyx give off a devilish smirk before turning to her group and telling them to continue packing. And boy did they hurry because whenever Nyx got that smirk it would mean a storm was coming, unfortunately, they couldn’t pack fast enough, fortunately, they weren’t the target so they just began to pack the two blankets and the food and other things they brought. Meanwhile, Felix took Marinette to the side as they watched the show began as Nyx turned to the group again.

“I don’t know Rena Rouge, What can I do to you?” Nyx asked Alya with a knowing look, This made Alya freeze at what was her superhero name once before. Along with her freezing so did the other three as Nyx turned to Nino and gave him a smile, “Which would make you Carapace.”

“How..” Alya began

“But to what I can do to you guys is well,” Nyx began interrupting Alya, “Mlle Césaire, have you checked the lady blogs subscriber number or what the comments have been saying? Because, Césaire, I actually don’t have to do anything to you or your boy toy over there because you, your self doomed yourself with the number of lies and gossip you put on it because your now listed under unreliable sources. But who I can affect is her.”

Nyx pointed to Lila, Lila began to become both panicked and teary-eyed to lie her way out. Lila was about to let out more lies but before she could Nyx began to speak again.

“Lila Rossi, you have been served, because of Alya’s interviews with you and you say about how you know all these famous and important people I was able to send all that information to those people. You and your family will be sued, put on a restraining order, and will be under the watch of the embassy.” Nyx informed Lila. Lila was becoming paler and paler at everything Nyx was saying and getting wide-eyed, “Along with you having to repeat the grade you are in since you missed months of school and homework. Your mother and the school will punish you further, along with the police getting involved because get this, you were caught in the school’s cameras snatching an akuma out of the air and working with hawkmoth willingly so now everything you have ever done since you got here will be looked at and inspected. So congratulations you screwed your life along with these people since people are also investigating them since it was them that drove Marinette to transfer schools by bullying her.”

At this, Nyx began to leave the kids saw that the rest of the group was gone. When they left is unknown since they were too busy comprehending what they were told but then they were brought out of their minds by Nyx turning and looking at them. 

“If I were you I would stay away from Marinette from now on unless of course,” Nyx said with a small smirk, “You want to mess with The Marinette Protection Squad.”


End file.
